prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Extreme Rules 2014
Extreme Rules 2014 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by WWE which took place on May 4, 2014 at the Izod Center in East Rutherford, New Jersey. It was the sixth event in the history of the show and was broadcast on the WWE Network for the first time. Eight professional wrestling matches took place at the event. The event had three main events. The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns) managed to overcome the reunited Evolution (Triple H, Randy Orton and Batista) in a six-man tag team match, Bray Wyatt would seek revenge for his loss to John Cena at WrestleMania XXX and managed to beat him in a steel cage match and Daniel Bryan would successfully defend his WWE World Heavyweight Championship against Kane in his first title defense. Background Extreme Rules featured professional wrestling matches that involve different wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines which will play out on WWE's primary television programs, Raw and SmackDown. Wrestlers portray villains or heroes as they follow a series of events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. On the April 14th edition of Raw, a tournament was designed to determine who would face Big E for the WWE Intercontinental Championship at the event. Fresh off his win at WrestleMania, John Cena continued to feud with Bray Wyatt of The Wyatt Family. Cena called Wyatt out for his inability to physically defend himself and his cryptic messages without Luke Harper and Erick Rowan by his side. To make Wyatt prove himself, Cena challenged him to a steel cage match, which Wyatt accepted. On the [[April 28, 2014 Monday Night RAW results|April 28, 2014 episode of Raw]], Cena entered the steel cage to address Wyatt's evil message, only to be greeted by Wyatt and a children's choir singing "He's Got the Whole World in His Hands". As the children surrounded the ring, the lights went out before coming back on, with the children now wearing sheep masks as Wyatt laughed maniacally with a child on his lap. On the April 7th edition of Raw, AJ Lee was bragging about having defended her title against 13 other divas at WrestleMania XXX when NXT Women's Champion Paige came out to congratulate AJ on her title defense. AJ then slapped Paige and challenged her to a match for AJ's Diva's Championship. The match itself was dominated by AJ until Paige escaped AJ's submission move, the Black Widow, and hit her own finishing move, the Paige Turner, to win her first WWE Divas Championship, allowing AJ to take a hiatus from WWE. On the April 15 episode of WWE Main Event, AJ's bodyguard, Tamina Snuka, won a battle royal to become number one contender to Paige's title, allowing her to wrestle Paige for the championship at Extreme Rules. On Raw the day after WrestleMania XXX, Triple H forced Daniel Bryan to defend the WWE World Heavyweight Championship against him (Bryan had won the title at WrestleMania the night before). However, Triple H's former bodyguards, The Shield, turned on him and attacked him, resulting in a no contest. As a result, Triple H reformed Evolution with Batista and Randy Orton and attacked The Shield the following week on Raw. On the [[April 18, 2014 Smackdown results|April 18 edition of SmackDown,]] Triple H announced that Evolution would take on The Shield in a six-man tag team match at Extreme Rules. On the [[April 21, 2014 Monday Night RAW results|April 21st episode of Raw,]] Bryan and Brie Bella were getting ready to celebrate their marriage when Stephanie McMahon came out and announced that Bryan would defend his WWE World Heavyweight Championship against Kane at Extreme Rules. Kane then came out from the audience (wearing his mask) and attacked Bryan, giving him three Tombstone Piledrivers- the first on the floor, the second on the steel steps, and the third on the announce table, resulting in Bryan being stretchered out of the arena. One week later, during Bella's match with Paige, Kane suddenly burst a hole from underneath the ring and attempted to pull Bella down with him. On the Raw after WrestleMania XXX, Cesaro announced that he would no longer be managed by Zeb Colter and was instead a 'Paul Heyman guy', bringing to an end the team of The Real Americans. This started a rivalry between Heyman and Colter, and by extension between Cesaro and Jack Swagger as both men were entered into the Intercontinental Championship tournament. Prior to Cesaro's semi-final match against Rob Van Dam, Van Dam badmouthed Heyman and advised Cesaro to stay away from him. Van Dam would go on to beat Cesaro via count-out after interference from Swagger and Colter. The following week on the [[April 28, 2014 Monday Night RAW results|April 28th episode of Raw]], Colter approached Van Dam and suggested that he and Swagger team up to take on a common enemy in Heyman, but Van Dam declined. Van Dam later lost the tournament final to Bad News Barrett after interference from Cesaro; Swagger then appeared, attacked Cesaro and attempted to attack Van Dam before being fought off. This set up a triple-threat match between Cesaro, Swagger and Van Dam at Extreme Rules. Alexander Rusev made his main roster debut on April 7 and scored victories over various superstars, including R-Truth and Xavier Woods. He also attacked both competitors after their respective matches. This set up a 2-on-1 Handicap match with Rusev against R-Truth and Woods at the PPV. Set for the pre-show is El Torito squaring off against Hornswoggle in the first ever WeeLC match which is a mini TLC match involving mini chairs, tables and ladders. On the May 2 edition of Smackdown, Hornswoggle and El Torito would sign the contract for their match. Results ; ; *Kickoff Show: El Torito (w/ Los Matadores (Fernando & Diego) defeated Hornswoggle (w/ 3MB (Heath Slater, Jinder Mahal & Drew McIntyre) in a WeeLC match (10:35) *Cesaro (w/ Paul Heyman) defeated Jack Swagger (w/ Zeb Colter) & Rob Van Dam in a Triple Threat Elimination Match (12:34) :*Rob Van Dam eliminated Jack Swagger :*Cesaro defeated Rob Van Dam *Alexander Rusev (w/ Lana) defeated R-Truth & Xavier Woods in a 2-on-1 Handicap match (2:43) *Bad News Barrett defeated Big E © to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship (7:56) *The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins & Roman Reigns) defeated Evolution (Triple H, Randy Orton & Batista) (19:56) *Bray Wyatt (w/ Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) defeated John Cena in a Steel Cage Match (21:11) *Paige © defeated Tamina Snuka to retain the WWE Divas Championship (6:15) *Daniel Bryan © defeated Kane in an Extreme Rules Match to retain the WWE World Heavyweight Championship (22:30) Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *Extreme Rules *WWE One Night Stand *ECW DVD release * Extreme Rules 2014 on DVD External links * Extreme Rules 2014 Official Website * Extreme Rules 2014 at CAGEMATCH.net * Extreme Rules 2014 pre-show at CAGEMATCH.net * Extreme Rules 2014 at Online World of Wrestling * Kickoff on WWE Network * on WWE Network * Fallout on WWE Network Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2014 pay-per-view events Category:Extreme Rules